My Redemption
by WarriorandDaughterofAres
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su madre, Alice tiene qué irse a vivir con su padre. Sólo seria un par de meses o eso era lo qué creía, hasta qué conoce a Los Cullen y su vida cambia por completo.


**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego un rato y los devuelvo.** Dolor.

Eso era lo qué sentía Alice mientras miraba por la ventana, había pasado exactamente un mes de lo ocurrido con su madre, pero ella seguía estando de la misma manera, su madrina había pensado qué está decisión le haría bien, pero ella estaba convencida de qué no, aún así la mujer siguió con su idea y ahora se encontraba terminando de arreglar sus cosas mientras esperaba qué viniera el padre de la menor a buscarla.

En todo el momento qué su madrina hablaba ella la ignoró, su mente estaba volando hacia otro lugar mientras no podía evitar recordar la última vez qué había visto a su madre.

-Flashback-

-Además adoras a tú hermanito- Comentó Roxane -Y la última vez qué lo viste tenía días de nacido, deberías ir, aunque sea diez días.-

La pelinegra bufo ante las acciones de su madre, era evidente lo qué quería hacer, hace una semana su padre le había enviado una carta invitándola a pasar sus vacaciones con él, inicialmente se puso muy contenta quería ver a su pequeño hermano, pero era la misma fecha qué su madre y ella habían planeado viajar, no le tomó mucho tiempo en desistir de la invitación de su padre.

Y desde ese momento su madre aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero era algo difícil de hacer, ya qué cuando Alice tomaba una decisión no había nada qué la hiciera cambiar de opinión, su madre siguió diciendo todas las cosas qué podría hacer, pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Mamá, ya te dije qué.- Alice no pudo seguir hablando porqué algo llamó su atención, abrió su ventanilla para ver lo qué era, pero no lo vio especialmente porqué su madre le ordenaba qué tomara su lugar, en esos microsegundos qué ella miró por la ventana, logró ver un gran camión qué venía hacia ellas, quiso advertirle a su madre pero era demasiado tarde, lo último qué vio fue un par de luces haciéndole señas y luego una oscuridad absoluta.

-Fin Flashback-

-¡Alice!-

El grito de su madrina hizo qué saliera de aquél recuerdo y de un pequeño salto, tuvo la suerte de ser rápida o si no hubiera terminado en el suelo, miró a su madrina qué estaba cerrando la maleta.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó con un poco de sueño.

-Sabes qué no debes forzar aquello.- Comentó su madrina.

-No lo hago, sólo me vienen imágenes.- No pudo evitar bostezar.

La mujer se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, ella no quería separarse de ella, pero el psicólogo dijo qué era lo recomendable para su salud emocional y mental, ella le devolvió el abrazo, estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta qué escucharon la bocina del auto de su padre.

Alice se separo de la mujer antes de agarrar la maleta y mirar por última vez su habitación, antes de irse agarró la carpeta de dibujo y una cámara qué le había dado su madre.

-Ya estoy lista- Trató de sonar convencida.

-Sólo serán unos meses y cuando vuelvas, te prometo qué no volverás a irte.- La mujer depósito un pequeño besó en la frente y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Cuándo la mayor abrió la puerta, dejó pasar al padre de Alice y él se acercó a ella a darle un abrazo, inicialmente no lo hizo pero de a poco la pelinegra cedió y le devolvió el gesto.

Su conversación duró unos minutos, después de eso la menor se fue al auto de su padre y esperó a qué el viniera para poder irse.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Stephan cuando Alice estuvo lejos de ellos.

-Cómo puede.- Miró a su ex cuñado y el también estaba triste.

-Se qué no quiere ir, pero es lo mejor.- Comentó el hombre sabiendo la aversión de su hija a los lugares fríos. -¿Te dijo algo el médico?-

-Sólo qué no haga esfuerzo en tratar de récordar lo ocurrido, ella lo sabe pero saco el carácter de su madre y verás cómo es.-

Stephan dio una leve sonrisa al recordar cómo era su ex esposa, definitivamente su hija era una copia de ella en cuanto al carácter, incluyendo las veces qué se enojaba hacia los ademanes de su madre.

-Te mantendré al contacto por cualquier cosa qué necesite.- La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien y por favor tenle paciencia, todo esto fue duró para ella.-

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.-

Con eso último el hombre se despidió de la mujer y fue hacia su auto, guardo la maleta en el baúl antes de adentrarse y ver qué Alice se había quedado profundamente dormida, su padre acaricio su mejilla antes de empezar a conducir nuevamente a su casa


End file.
